


Always Mine

by Crixan



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bottom Jason Todd, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, How Do I Tag, Jason stab someone, Lion!Damian, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Rabbit!Jason, Top Damian Wayne, excessive cum, so many i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan
Summary: Featuring Rabbit!Jason and Lion!Damian, and lots of sex.(Rabbits tend to have sex a lot, and you know what? So does a lion. And thus, this fic was born)
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996831
Kudos: 189
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Always Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 13th of August: Fuck or die/sex pollen | JL notices that the second Robin is all grown up | Mafia AU | Animal traits/wing fic/kemonomimi- Animal traits
> 
> As said in the summary, Rabbit!Jason and Lion!Damian having sex. 
> 
> Back then I saw some article saying lion tends to fuck a lot?? I'm just going to roll with it.

Jason tried not to groan in annoyance when the familiar feeling of heat started creeping upon him. Unfortunately, he was at the subway, on the way back to the manor. This was the worst place to start his heat.

He clenched his lower half, hoping to prevent the slicks from slipping down from his thighs and attract a whole lot than just heat. He took out his phone and text his mate, black bunny ears in alertness just in case for other predators.

He controlled his breathing carefully, trying to control himself from humping whatever was close to him. His ears listening for the announcement of his destination.

The only thing worth thanking was the fact that there's only one person in the same compartment with him. 

Jason gripped the metal pole close to him, closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead at the back of his palm. 

It was fucking stupid of him to take the subway. He should have called Dick or Tim or literally anyone else to bring him to the manor.

Now he was stuck in the compartment and trying not to humiliate himself by humping at the pole. 

He tensed when he heard footsteps closing in on him, the hand not holding onto the metal pole was slowly creeping to the knife hidden on him.

So much for not smelling the heat off him.

"Now, why's a pretty thing like you sitting here all alone?" a slimy gruff male voice sounded too close to him. 

He lifted his head and saw exactly what he'd expected from hearing the voice. An unknown male, with glowing serpent eyes and faint glimpse of scales around the neck. Tall, almost taller than him, but slightly smaller in frame compared to Jason. The look in his eyes was unfriendly, looking at him like he was the best meat that ever graced his eyes.

Fuck, a snake. Basically one of many, many of a rabbit's natural predators.

"Don't touch me," Jason grunted out when he saw the man's hands creeping towards him. His baser instinct was going haywire, screaming at him to 'run, RUN, RUN', but Jason suppressed them all. In a world where basically all animals were his sworn enemies, Jason had worked hard in controlling his instinct, lest he be the one eaten. 

But unfortunately, his heat was torturing him, making him more vulnerable to his instinct. 

"C'mon, little bunny, I'm just helping you." The male did not heed his warning, putting his hand on his thigh and pressed down. Not hard, but firm enough to affect the bunny in heat.

Sensitive due to the heat, Jason flinched hard, his hand spamming around the hilt of his knife as shots of arousal sent to his dick. He bit down his lips, legs crossing together as he felt a lot of slick gushing out. His only hope right now was to hope the stains weren't too noticeable.

Shit, this is bad.

His mind was going hazy with lust, but his instinct was screaming at him. Unsafedangerrun. He flinched when he felt hands going under his shirt, caressing his toned stomach and going for his pecs.

Jason bit down a moan, body trembling when those hands rubbed his sensitive nipples, sending shocks of arousal to his already lust-filled brain. He almost screamed when they were tugged non-too-gently, further sending his brain to mush.

The snake was smiling creepily, hands twisting around to coax out sweet moans from his victim.

It felt like an eternity for his hand to finally stopped trembling so much. Without looking, he twisted out the knife and stabbed the predator on the shoulder, mindless of the blood that sprayed on his face.

The snake male screamed in agony, removing the hands molesting his prey to press onto the bleeding stab wound. Jason pulled out the knife and let the blood flowed, chest heaving in lust and panic as he moved away from his would-be rapist.

Just as the snake male was getting a hold of himself to come after Jason, he felt the train pulling to a stop at his destination. Jason quickly grabbed his bags and rushed out, never looking at the guy kneeling in pain on the floor. 

He won't die. Jason didn't stab that deep anyway.

His gaze was going blurry, as his feet took him away from the subway, chest heaving all the while.

There's too many scents. Too unfamiliar. Too dangerous.

His feet hit the floor, running away with no destination in mind when he ran straight into someone's chest.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Jason immediately pushed away from the stranger, his eyes still not focusing enough to recognize the person in front of him. His mind was warring between wanting to get mound and running to somewhere safe. 

"Beloved." The familiar baritone voice of his mate pierced through his hazy mind, snapping him out of lust and panic. His eyes finally focused enough for him to take in the sight of his mate. 

"Damian." Jason's body sagged in relief at having someone familiar next to him. His mate was here. He's safe now. He rested his head on the shoulders, heart beating miles per hour behind his chest.

Strong arms enveloped his frame. "Come. Pennyworth is waiting for us outside." 

Jason followed the voice, allowing those hands to guide him away.

Guide him back to his home.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Damian was at the Wayne Garden, bringing Titus around for a walk when he felt his phone vibrated.

He paused in his walk, taking out his phone. Titus, the great dog he is, sat next to Damian's legs obediently.

It was from his Beloved.

Code Red

"Titus! We're going back," Damian barked out an order, and rushed back to the Manor, Titus following behind him.

Damian furiously taped into his phone, checking for the location of his Beloved. He was confused when he saw his phone showing the Gotham Subway Station until he remembered Jason offhandedly mentioned going back to the Manor.

He was out of the Manor in recorded time, Alfred dutifully following him when he mentioned Jason. 

While the butler would deny having a favorite, but it was an unmentioned fact that Jason was the favorite.

Damian was tempted to tap his feet as they were driving to the subway, his tail swishing agitatedly against the leather seat.

They have a system code between them, after an argument that turned into an ugly fight then rough sex and finally a mature discussion.

Code Green, for when both of them needed space, but not particularly angry at each other. Just some time away to think.

Code Blue, when they were leaving the city for things, such as missions or off-world, for an unknown period of time and only had enough time to leave such a message before getting carted away. (Damian had received them a lot from Jason)

Code Red, when things were emergency enough that both sides would do anything to reach the other's destination. It could be life-threatening enough to warrant the code, or just when they needed each other to be by their side, pronto. 

The moment Alfred stopped the car, Damian was out. His agitated presence was affecting those around him, especially those that were prey to a lion. His green eyes scanned around for his mate when he felt someone collided into him.

A snarl ripped from his chest until he realized who was it.

"Beloved," Damian breathed out, eyes scanning the rabbit in concern. His nose picked up the familiar scent of heat and something unfamiliar underneath. The scent of another. 

His eyes went dark, anger rolling in him. Someone touched his bunny. And judging by the red-streaks on Jason's face, it was unwanted by his Beloved.

"Damian," he heard the relief from Jason, as he gathered the shaken rabbit into his arms, attempting to smooth the fear with his own scent. 

"Come. Pennyworth is waiting for us outside." He guided the other male to the exit, where the ever-loyal Dobermann was waiting.

They managed to make it to the vehicle without much fuss, Damian's glare was enough of a warning to any predator that wanted to make their moves on Jason.

He let the rabbit lead onto his shoulders, wetting a piece of cloth wiped off the blood on Jason's face. Judging at how the other male was subconsciously humping his leg, Jason was on the verge of heat when he was at the subway.

His eyes turned dark with lust as Damian watched his beloved dry-humping onto his legs, tiny moans breathed to the junction of his neck as Jason panted. 

"Damian…Damian…" Jason panted, curling closer to the other male as his hips jerked for friction. His heat was hitting him like a freight train, clouding his mind with lust. He shuddered when he felt something cool and wet touched his neck, bringing his heat down a little, but not much. 

Damian felt his control straining at Jason's actions. It was only the respect to Pennyworth that he didn't take his mate right here and there. 

The moment they arrived at the Manor, Damian carried the feverish male and rushed into their room. 

Jason let out an 'oof' when he felt his back hit something soft, his brain barely registering the bed before his lips were assaulted by the other male. He moaned into the kiss, warping his arms around his mate. 

His body shuddered when he felt hands roaming his torso, so unlike the serpent back at the subway. This was a pair of calloused hands, but most importantly, these were the hands of his mate. He arched his back when the hands touched somewhere sensitive, twitching when he felt his nipples being played.

"Off," Damian demanded, breaking the kiss to remove the shirt. The moment they were off, he latched his lips to Jason's neck, lapping and leaving marks on the pale skin. His hands latched onto the perky nipples, twisting and pulling them, reveling in the moans from the other male.

Jason arched his head back, letting Damian more access to his neck. His mind was sluggish with lust, slick gushing so much that the jeans he was wearing were probably ruined. His hands clumsily tried to remove his jeans, wanting him off his sensitive skin.

Noticed what he was doing, Damian stopped playing with his nipples to help him pulled down his pants. 

Jason let out a sigh of relief as his skin finally got some breathing room, before he blushed red and tried to cross his legs. Effort in vain because of the male between his legs.

Damian let out a smirk at the male, maintaining eye contact as his right hand touched the slick covered area. "How lewd, beloved." The area between his mate's thighs was soaked with slicks, sticky and slippery. 

He moved downwards, licking and nipping the redbud while his left hand played with the other. His right hand touched the male's hardened prick, scrapping the tip lightly with his nails.

Jason felt like melting, desperately alternate between offering his chest to be played with and jerking his hips to be teased. His hands grabbed onto black hair, shoving Damian closer to his chest. Hot, wet tongue sucked on his perky nipple, while a calloused hand pulled onto the other harshly, leaving both of them red and puffy by the time Damian pulled away to admire his handiwork.

"Damian…" Jason moaned, moving his hips closer to Damian's, electrifying shocks his brain when he rubbed his hole against the coarse material of Damian's tented area. He did it again, and again until he resembled an animal humping mindlessly. 

He wanted, wanted so bad. Fuck him so hard he could barely live without something stuffing him……

Clearly getting the hint, Damian stopped playing with his impatient mate, his tail swishing behind showing his own impatience. He removed his fly, letting his large dick hitting Jason's. All rational thoughts ran out of his mind. The only thing left was to fuck the other until his heart content. Fuck his mate until no one, no one would dare to come near the rabbit without smelling the claimed scent off him.

Jason thrusted upwards when he felt something hot hit his dick, his heart racing at the sight of the dick through his teary eyes. It was long and thick enough that every time they had sex, he swore his insides were getting turned into mush. Spreading his legs wide opened and spreading his ass cheeks, hole gushing so much slick and winking back at Damian. 

Without a word, Damian shoved right into the hot, tight heat, groaning lowly in pleasure as the wet velvet walls closed around him. Not waiting for his mate to adjust, he pounded right away, pulling out until the tip of his cock was kissing the rim, before drilling right back into the base.

Jason screamed at the pain and pleasure, eyes rolling as he was fucked silly. His hands braced onto the sheets underneath him, letting lewd "ah, ah, ah" fell from his lips with every hard thrust. He spread his legs wider, helped by Damian holding onto his calves as leverage, as the hot rod rammed into him.

He hadn't had time to breathe as Damian pulled out so fast, letting his hole a gaping mess, flipped him over onto his chest, and thrusted back in. 

Jason had never felt so small, with Damian above him, caging him with hands holding onto his own fisting the sheets. He raised his ass up, moving and adjusting until he let out the lewdest moan when he felt his prostrate being smashed. He shuddered, shivering in pleasure when his sensitive rabbit ears were gnawed by the other male.

The lion let out low groan as he nipped on his beloved white ear, his thrusts shuttering when he felt his mate clenching down hard. He straightened up from where he caged his mate, regrettably removing his hold on his mates and let them rest on his hips before continuing his brutal pace, but this time hitting squarely onto the spot. 

Jason felt himself whiting out, pushing back with every thrust. It was so much, so good… His screams were loud enough that, if he had enough lucidity, would know that there were still other residents under the Manor. 

But now, his heat was in control. Any thought of basic humility was gone in the embrace of his mate. His mate, safe and strong and fucking him so hard he felt like dying all over again. 

A few more hard thrusts before he blacked out for a minute, spilling white onto the sheets and slumping down onto the bed, panting as Damian quickened his pace before burying himself deep inside, filling his bunny with his seeds. So much so that Jason had a phantom feeling of his stomach inflated.

Damian laid down next to his mate, regaining his breath while having his dick still inside and spilling cum, arms protectively on the other's waist. Jason looked down tiredly, letting little moans when he saw cum over spilling out from his inside.

They rested for a moment, the sounds of panting echoing around the room, smelling of sex sweat and semen.

It was not long before their animal sides demanded another round. 

Flipping himself over, Jason smirked down at the other male before lifting himself up, until the cock was barely out before slamming himself down, putting up a show while enjoying himself. 

Damian watched his mate, presenting himself so beautifully, pumping himself up and down his cock thorough the impressive strength of his thighs, muscles flexing and relaxing with every movement. His pride puffed in excitement as he fucked his seed deep into his beloved, his tail curved gently around one of the calves, enjoying the show.

His hands went up and traced the collarbone, littered with red marks that satisfied Damian's possessiveness. Trailing down to the perky redbuds, cupping a handful of his chest, bouncing slightly enough to mimic a female's breasts, Damian squeezed them, loving how the walls tightened around him. 

He played with them for a while before moving to another prize.

Jason shouted in pleasure when he felt his cock being pumped. "Fuck- Damian!" Pleasure shot up his spine as he felt another hand closed around his neglected tail, white and puffy and incredibly sensitive as they were played with as mercilessly as his weeping cock.

"You loved it when I did this," Damian squeezed around the two appendages, unsurprisingly getting more lovely moans from his beloved rabbit, whose movement was shuttering as his energy was spent. 

Damian locked his eyes with his beloved, whose eyes were glassy with lust yet never leaving him. He wanted to see, wanted to see the face he loved the most twisted in pleasure. He gripped onto the other's hips and thrusted upwards, uncaring of the overflowing of semen making it sticking at where they connected.

He was not disappointed, eyes drinking into the sight of his beloved debauched, lewd face, red lips opened in an 'o', eyes rolling to the back of his head with tears streaking down, a nice shade of pink dusting his face. Pretty moans spilled from those sinful lips, as every shallow thrust rammed into Jason's prostate. 

Damian sat up a little, and thrusted inside his mate until the base, hands moving onto those handful globes and used it to raise his beloved and letting him fell back onto his rock hard cock.

"Too deep-!" Jason almost screamed, yet his hips fully cooperating with Damian's pace. "Fuck!" His toes curled in pleasure, slamming his hips down harder to chase his pleasure. A few more hard thrusts before his orgasm hit him harder, his dick shooting cum onto Damian's pelvis. 

His body stilled, convulsing a little as he released, then collapsing onto his mate's broad frame. 

Jason let his arms curved around Damian, holding onto his mate limply as Damian used his body as he saw fit, hammering a few more thrusts before coming inside, adding to the existing load.

They panted, leaning onto each other, with Jason's arms around Damian's shoulders, and Damian letting his arms loose around Jason's waist. Both of their need to mate had cooled down, allowing them to rest for a while before another need to fuck arise. 

"Damian," Jason patted the other's shoulder lightly. "I need to clean up." The feeling of being stuff with cum, while delightful to his animal side, it was a complete mess to clean up. He can felt his ass sticky with the semen that dripped out from his hole from their love-making.

He yelped, holding tight onto the other male as Damian lifted him up, dick still in him and hands on his ass supporting his weight (while cooping a feel, that pervert). Jason crossed his legs around Damian's waist as they were moving towards the bathroom.

Still, Jason was always pleasantly surprised when his mate lifted him up like a tiny maiden. Jason was hardly small, considered abnormally large for his species even, and Damian was hardly the tiny brat years ago. His mate was taller than him now, shoulder slightly broader, and delightfully strong to lift him up.

Jason was set onto the bathtub, letting out a sigh as the dick in him was removed. He shot a smirk at his mate, legs spreading wide just right to be obscene. He spread his cheeks, letting out a slightly over-exaggerated moan as the cum in him flow out onto the porcelain tub.

"Beloved," a low smooth voice growled out before he was tackled into another round of love-making.

Well, Jason couldn't help but tease, and the results were always satisfying. (To him maybe. The other residents would beg to defer)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
("You were touched, where?" A possessive growl.

"Ah- ah- what?"

"You. Were. Touched."

"Oh god right there- oh you mean-? I stabbed him, so- ah- don't worry much-"

"Where?"

"Mhmn- my chest- he pulled my nipples ahn-"

Another growl as the lion ensnared his rabbit in another (and another and another) round of love-making.)


End file.
